ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu
You may be looking for the Monastery itself or the original set. 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu is a LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu set released in 2019, as part of Ninjago: Legacy Wave 1. Official Description Prepare for ninja battles at the LEGO® NINJAGO® Legacy 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu and stop Wyplash stealing a Golden Weapon. The buildable monastery model opens out for easy play and features an opening gate, tea room with knife trap function, rotating ninja training station, chicken trap function and NINJAGO history mural wall stickers. Practice Spinjitzu in the courtyard with 2 handheld ninja minfigure battle platforms, a sword-spinning training station and ‘fruit-cuttting' training station. This action-packed ninja playset includes all 4 collectible Golden Weapons—The Sword of Fire, The Nunchucks of Lightning, The Scythe of Quakes and The Shurikens of Ice—plus 8 minifigures to role-play and reimagine classic action from the NINJAGO Masters of Spinjitzu TV show. *''This toy ninja set includes 8 LEGO® NINJAGO® minifigures: Wu, Jay, Nya, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Kai and Wyplash.'' *''The Monastery of Spinjitzu opens out for easy play and features: an opening gate; tower; tea room with 2 seats and a hidden lever-operated knife trap; rotating training station and a buildable bonsai tree; chicken trap function; and LEGO® NINJAGO® history mural wall stickers.'' *''This ninja toy includes a training station with 2 rotating swords, ‘fruit-cutting' training station with a knife, banana and apple elements to knock over, plus 2 handheld ninja battle platforms for LEGO® NINJAGO® ninja minifigures to stand on.'' *''This LEGO® NINJAGO® toy includes all 4 of the ninja warriors’ collectible Golden Weapons: Kai’s Sword of Fire, Jay's Nunchucks of Lightning, Cole's Scythe of Quakes and Zane's Shurikens of Ice.'' *''Weapons include Wu's bo staff, Nya's spear and Wyplash's dagger.'' *''Also find collectible Golden Weapons in the 70667 Kai's Blade Cycle & Zane's Snowmobile, 70668 Jay's Storm Fighter and 70669 Cole’s Earth Driller LEGO® NINJAGO® sets.'' *''The LEGO® NINJAGO® Legacy range features new versions of popular action toys from past seasons to recreate or reimagine iconic conflicts from the NINJAGO Masters of Spinjitzu TV show.'' *''Measures over 11” (29cm) high, 12” (32cm) wide and 8” (21cm) deep when closed.'' Notes *This set is a re-imagined version of 2504 Spinjitzu Dojo from 2011. **The set is far larger, and looks more similar to the version in the show. *All four Golden Weapons are included. *It is the second set to include all six of the Ninja. *Unlike most large Ninjago sets, this set only includes one villain, Wyplash. Normally, the hero-to-villain ratio is more evened out. *This is the first set to feature Wyplash in eight years; he appeared in three sets in 2011. *This version of Wyplash is exclusive to this set. *This is the second Legacy set to feature the Skulkin as the villains. *The Monastery of Spinjitzu originally first appeared in Episode 1 - "Way of the Ninja," but this version first appeared in "Master Class" from the Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu shorts, and in "The Darkness Comes" in the TV episodes. Gallery 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu Box Backside.png 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu Poster.jpeg Monastery of Spinjitzu – Ninja vs. Wyplash the Skulkin General – LEGO NINJAGO – 70670|Product Animation 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu.png 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu 2.png 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu 3.png 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu 4.png 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu 5.png 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu 6.png 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu 7.png 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu 8.png Legacy Lloyd Minifigure.png|Lloyd minifigure Legacy Zane Minifigure.png|Zane minifigure Legacy Kai Minifigure.png|Kai minifigure Legacy Cole Minifigure.png|Cole minifigure Legacy Jay Minifigure.png|Jay minifigure Legacy Nya Minifigure.png|Nya minifigure Legacy Wu Minifigure.png|Wu minifigure Legacy Wyplash Minifigure 2.png|Exclusive Wyplash minifigure WuLegacy.jpg Legacy Lloyd 2019.png 2019 Legacy Zane.png Legacy Kai 2019.png Legacy Cole 2019.png Legacy Jay 2019.png Legacy Nya 2019.png 2019 Wyplash.png Legacy Lloyd Minifigure 2.png Legacy Zane Minifigure 2.png Legacy Kai Minifigure 2.png Legacy Cole Minifigure 2.png Legacy Jay Minifigure 2.png Legacy Nya Minifigure 2.png Legacy Wu Minifigure 2.png Building Instructions *70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu pl:70670 Klasztor Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Sets Category:2019 Sets Category:Ninja Category:Ninjago Category:Skulkin Category:Ninjago: Legacy Category:Golden Weapons Category:Training